1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel device for continuously irrigating the soil of plants that are growing in individual pots, and particularly to a novel device which is responsive to the plants' demands for water for growth and the removal of waste. The novel device is especially adapted for use in homes and offices where the ambient conditions are not optimized for growing plants. This invention relates to apparatus for controlling the amount of water that is supplied to one or more plants in accordance with the requirements of each individual plant. The invention includes a styrofoam plant pot support block having a specific height for a given plant pot size covered on five sides by a capillary sheet having a sand layer on one side only. The irrigation system is designed for controlled flooding and draining of container-grown plant production for plantscape at home. In an alternate embodiment, applicant has found that a clay individual plant pot having no drain hole can be utilized in conjunction with the capillary mat in a tray to control the water flow to the plant through the clay without a styrofoam block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally believed there is a particular moisture environment for plants that will insure optimum growth of the plants in pots. Too little water will not allow the plant to grow, as the plant requires water to aid in photosynthesis and its other metabolic processes. Similarly, too much water will not allow the plant to properly grow, as an overabundance of water in the soil surrounding the plant roots will reduce the amount of air in the soil. Air is required by the plant in combination with the proper amount of water for the operation of the plants' metabolism. In addition to maintaining the proper moisture content in the plant, it is desirable to maintain a continuous flow of water to the plant along with the continuous removal of water from the plant in accordance with the plant's needs. An adequate and continuous supply of water to the plant insures proper plant growth and if the water that is being supplied to the plant includes a nutrient and/or chemical, continued flow of water to the plant insures that the nutrient and/or chemical will be continually supplied to the plant. The continuous removal of the water from the plant insures that the waste products of the plant are removed from the vicinity of the plant, thus preventing water immediately about the plant from becoming stagnant.
The water that is supplied to a plant and that is in the vicinity of the roots of the plant is known as capillary water. Capillary water is held loosely in the soil and as the roots of the plant absorb water, the capillary water is drawn by capillary action from moister particles of the soil to the drier particles of soil immediately adjacent the plant roots. This cycle repeats itself as the plant roots absorb water from the soil immediately adjacent the roots.
Plants are capable of regulating the amount of water they require for optimum growth when they are allowed to selectively choose the amount of water they will utilize. Of course, merely placing the plant in a reservoir of water will not allow the plant to regulate the amount of water to be supplied to it to insure optimum growth. The water in a standard earthenware flower pot is transferred to the plant through the earthenware walls of the flower pot and through a central opening in the bottom of the flower pot. In this type of flower pot, it is rare for water to reach the interior of a pot, as usually the soil adjacent the inside walls of the flower pot and adjacent the central opening of the flower pot are the only areas that are moist. Additionally, in a standard flower pot, there is no provision for a continuous circulation of water to and from the plant. Thus, with a standard flower pot arrangement, it is difficult to continuously feed nutrients and/or chemicals to the plant since there is no continual circulation of water to the plant. Similarly, as there is no removal of water from the plant, the waste products remain with the plant, inhibiting to a certain extent the growth of the plant. Other self-watering devices, such as wicks, etc., suffer from not being able to circulate water to the plant or being able to insure that the soil adjacent the roots of the plant is moist so it can feed the plant through the roots of the plant.
My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,193,970; 3,220,144; 3,778,928; 4,001,968; 4,211,037; and 4,245,434 describe various prior methods and devices for continuously irrigating the soil of plants that are growing in individual pots and which are capable of insuring optimum growth of the plants. My teachings and the devices and methods disclosed in these patents are still applicable to the irrigation of the soil of the container-grown plants in commercial horticultural establishments, such as hot houses and florist shops.
However, there is a need for a device for use with a single flower pot which employs my previous teachings and which is especially adapted by low cost, simplicity of construction, and ease of use for plants that are growing in containers in houses or offices where the environment is designed for the comfort and enjoyment of the residents and not optimized for growing the plants.
Applicant has determined that the use of a supporting block for an individual potted plant that is controlled in size, such as block height, and controls the contact or capillary sheet panel with sand on one side only greatly enhances the result for regulating the proper transflow of water and minerals to the potted plant. The special configuration of the support block, the capillary sheet covering, and the particular sand layer panel all contribute to the final operational product. Applicant has also determined that by adjusting the height of the block which controls the distance above the bottom of a container that the block sits in, in proportion to the diameter of the plant pot, excellent results are achieved.
In an alternate embodiment, applicant has also found that a terra cotta or clay pot with a plug hole or no drain hole can be employed in conjunction with capillary matting in a tray to provide and retain water within the potted plant without stagnation problems.